


Home is Where the Heart is

by voidsparda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lumin FC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsparda/pseuds/voidsparda
Summary: A short fluffy fic dedicated to my FC.
Kudos: 7





	Home is Where the Heart is

It was a quiet night in the Mist. A strange thing considering it was the eve of the Moonfire Faire. On the beach a few fires can be seen with people dancing and making merry. This tale however, turns its attention to a certain home near the beach front.

A room bathed in the warm glow of a roaring fire. The smell of hot chocolate and, strangely enough, cornbread wafts through the air. 

"... and he goes 'arent you guys the cornbread company?' "

"HAHAHAHA" the sound of raucous laughter pierces through the otherwise quiet veil of night. 

Sitting on couches surrounding a fireplace are a motley group of people. From fierce looking Au Ra and Hrothgar, stately Elezen and Viera, mischievous Lalafell and Miqo'te, to jovial Roegadyn and Hyur. Every facet of Eorzea's people could be found here sharing in each others company.

As the groups laughter slowly dies down into small chuckles a female Lalafell, curiously wearing holy vestments, sitting near the end turns her head towards the male Elezen in fishing leathers in the middle. 

"Haha, that story never gets old Pey." 

"Well thanks, I'm glad you still all enjoy it after the n'th retelling." says the Elezen revealed to be P'eyra Diros; a legend among anglers.

The group once more break into discussion while a male Au Ra wearing rebel gear in the corner chuckles to himself.

He looks upon the group with a fond gaze as he smiles to himself. He takes a sip of his hot cocoa before taking a seat on a nearby stool.

'A warm fire, a cup of hot chocolate, and good company to share it with. Few things in this world more precious than this.' He takes another sip before standing up to go the kitchen to freshen his cup.

He pours himself some more cocoa from a pot then looks towards his friends still deeply engaged in their stories, before turning his attention to the ever lessening pot of cocoa. He gives a wry grin before deciding to mix up a new batch.

'From every corner of Eorzea have we been brought together. We who come from different backgrounds, different generations, different cultures. None of us share a drop of blood. But nonetheless we all somehow found our way here, to this place.' 

He gets a spoon to taste the new batch before nodding to himself in satisfaction. He goes and leans on the kitchen counter, before once again turning his gaze to his friends now listening with rapturous attention to a Lalafell talking loudly about whales. He gives a fond smile, turns his head down toward his cup, and continues his musings.

'Was it fate? Happenstance? Or some light given miracle?' He takes a sip of cocoa and gives a small chuckle "Heh, guess we'll never know."

"Void!" a voice calls out breaking him out of his own thoughts.

Now broken out of his musings the man, revealed to be Void Sparda, looks up towards the voice and sees all of his friends giving him an inquisitive look.

A white haired Elezen woman dressed in a comfortable sweater looks at him with concern and asks him "Are you alright over there?"

"Ah Gaige, nay I was just lost in my own thoughts as usual." he says with an embarrassed look on his face before walking back over to the couch. 

"Again? You know you should really stop blanking out like that Voidling." teases a raven haired Miqo.

"Well I wasnt just staring off into space Mitsuo. I also took it upon myself to freshen up our pot of cocoa, it was running a bit dry." Void says before taking a seat on a free spot near the end of the couch. 

He looks around at his friends and smiles "So where were we?"

'I suppose it doesn't really matter how we all found ourselves here. The only things that matters is that we are here, together. Because it isn't blood that makes you family, it's love.'


End file.
